


Old Wounds

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Henry left Sillyvision because of Janet, Marvelous World of Bendy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: What if Henry's last name was Pym?





	Old Wounds

Glaring through the ink covering his eyes, Bendy strode towards Henry. After a long chase, he'd finally cornered the traitor, and neither Boris nor Alice was around to interfere. Time to finish him off---

_Huh?_

Lying on the floor was a photograph--obviously, Henry had dropped it. Reaching down, he picked it up. It showed a man and a woman, holding hands and smiling happily.

"Give that back."

Bendy looked at Henry, then at the photo. He recognized the man easily--that was obviously Henry back when he was still part of the Sillyvision team--but who was the woman?

Holding it up, he pointed to the woman, head tilting slightly.

"Who is she?"

Upon hearing the raspy, somewhat distorted version of Bendy's voice, a brief look of surprise crossed the animator's face. Then, his expression turned sad.

"That's Janet," he answered. "She was my wife."

Janet...

Though it was only recently that he had gained a physical body, Bendy had always been in the studio. As a phantom, he'd often wandered around, watching and listening to what went on. Upon hearing that name, a memory rose to the front of the demon's mind.  
\----------  
_"_ _I_   _can't believe you'd do this to me, Henry!" Joey shouted. "After all this time, you're just going to walk away?"_

_"Would you rather have shoddily drawn storyboards?" Henry retorted. "You try concentrating after losing someone you care about!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry about Janet," Joey said. "But do you really want to leave this for a boring life of science and rules?"_

_"I'm sorry, Joey." Henry pulled on his coat. "But I can't live in a world of dreams any more. It's time to go back to reality."_

_As the animator walked out, Joey's fingers curled as he looked down at them._

_"A world of dreams?" he muttered. "Well, I've always believed that dreams come true..."_  
\----------  
In that moment, Bendy understood.

He remembered one particular cartoon-- _The Silent Treatment_ \--in which he and Alice had a fight and stopped speaking to each other. Boris tried to get them to make up, and eventually succeeded. But from what he knew of Joey, Bendy strongly doubted Joey would be willing to make up with Henry.

"He never forgave you." The demon's voice was less raspy now, as the ink began to recede. "Joey said you were a traitor, but he was just really mad at you."

Henry nodded, watching as Bendy was reverted to his true form. "Joey was never the type to let go of a grudge, at least not easily."

As the little devil darling finished turning back to his old self, he looked down at the ground, ashamed of what he'd done.

"I..."

He didn't need to say any more, as the animator pulled him into a hug.

Peering in from the doorway, Boris and Alice exchanged a look of relief.

\----------  
"You used to draw cartoons, too?"

"I used a pen name," Henry explained. "Didn't think I'd be taken seriously if the scientific community--or SHIELD--knew I was also an animator."

"Makes sense, I guess." Scott looked over at Bendy, Boris, and Alice. All three were asleep, the demon leaning against the wolf while the angel rested her head on Hope's lap. "How'd this Joey guy make 'em real, anyway?"

"From what I understand, they somehow became real when the cartoons first started. All Joey did was give them physical bodies." He sighed. "Maybe if I'd stayed, things could have been different."

There was quiet for a moment, with only the toons' breathing to break the silence.

"So I hear the Avengers had some kind of big conflict over the accords?" Henry finally asked.

"Oh, that's putting it mildly." Scott gave a snort. "Let me tell you about it..."


End file.
